


Words and Other Embarrassing Things

by coulsons-hawk (allyoop)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frogs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/coulsons-hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was a frog involved, and some kissing, but absolutely no princes appeared</p><p>((Valentine's one shot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Other Embarrassing Things

Clint was bad at the whole _words_ thing. He never pretended he was eloquent or good at those inspiration-laced speeches so common on the late-night Hallmark reruns he used as a sleeping aid. But sometimes Clint wished he could improvise passionate words the same way he could improvise on the field. He was better with a Paleolithic bow than this modern sense of dating.

 _Dating_. He’s pretty sure that’s what Phil and he were doing. There were some dates involved, late night pie at diners and a movie on the couch when one of them was immobile in SHIELD’s medical wing. Those were the best dates two not-so-secret agents could cobble together in between missions and their saving-the-world gig. Meanwhile. the shop windows around them were starting to phase out the snowflakes and grow a frightening shade of pink. When their favorite diner switched their weekly special to a strawberry heart pie, Clint knew he was utterly screwed.

“Uh, Phil? I have a question.”

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow over the pie he was devouring. It had been a particularly taxing mission involving, of all things, a squad of genetically modified sharks with laser beams. Pie was necessary after such a day. Phil didn’t particularly wanted to be interrupted but Clint rarely asked questions over dinner because those meant mouth movements that weren’t for eating.

“What’s your question, Clint?”

“So Valentine’s Day….”

“Yes?”

“Were we… I mean, did you...?” He let the sentence trail to nothing, not even sure what he was going to say. That was his issue, Clint decided; he never planned ahead on what to say. Well, this year he wouldn’t be Mr. Improvisation.

“Clint? Are you feeling okay? That one shark seemed to hit you pretty hard; maybe we should get you checked out more thoroughly.”  

He reached across the table and took Phil’s unoccupied hand in his own, smiling warmly. “I’m fine.”

And they continued to eat a second and third slice of pie in an amiable silence. Clint’s mind was running scenarios and calculating risks. This time he was determined to be prepared.

 

*

 

Of course, on the actual holiday, no less than three minor villains decided it was a lovely day to rampage through various New York neighborhoods, causing more annoyance than damage. If Clint had to be honest, the guy dressed as a menacing frog was a nice change of pace from the usual baddies SHIELD is sent to catch. But being stuck on clean-up duty was taking away vital time from his Big Secret Valentine’s Plans. He stuffed the last of the frogs in the carrying container and handed it off to a SHIELD agent, looking around for the telltale black suit and strong shoulders of his boyfriend. He spotted him hanging around the news vans that just pulled up, hoping for a glimpse of heroics to make the front page.

“I’m sorry but we cannot release details at the present moment.” Phil was keeping his voice calm, even as the overeager reporters jostled to get their mics in front. “We have no comments other than no one was hurt and all inhabitants are encouraged to return to their homes and continue with their daily lives. We apologize for any disturbance.”

Clint caught his eye and grinned, beckoning with a wink for Phil to abandon the reporters for the much better prospects of spending time with his favorite purple-clad archer.

“Is that Hawkeye?” _Oh shit_. “Hawkeye, hey! Over here!” Clint was terrible at PR and was practically under orders to never speak to the press without cue cards and at least two escape plans.

“Hey, Hawkeye! Where did the frogs come from?”

“What’s your plan for Valentine’s Day?”

“Can you finally tell the people boxers or briefs?”

Phil was eyeing Clint with a warning, and Clint knew he shouldn’t engage but it was just so tempting. He was always bad at temptation.

“Obviously we’re collecting and kissing frogs, hoping to find a prince.” He grabbed Phil’s arm, tugging him away. “Now I gotta chat with this fine SHIELD agent, and no, that’s not my Valentine’s plan, I mean it sort of is but-“ An elbow to his gut made him choke on his words and he sent Phil a grateful look, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to shut up on his own. Ducking behind a SHIELD van safely away from the ears and eyes of the reporters, Phil pressed a chaste kiss to Clint’s lips.

“You’re an idiot.” He couldn’t be insulted, not when the words were followed by another kiss.

“I’m an underappreciated genius. And I watch reruns of _Supernanny_ with you; that has got to count for points somewhere.”

“So what are your plans?”

“What?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Tonight. _Valentine’s_. What are your plans? Hopefully they involve a lot less frogs and lot more kissing.”

“Well for starters I thought it could be _our_ plans.”

“I kind of assumed that. But correct me if I’m wrong.”

Clint began to blush. _Oh, shit._ He was starting to feel all his plans and rehearsed words dissipating now that he was confronted with Phil and his terribly distracting lips. He dug through his memory, trying to recall those perfect words he’d spent a week piecing together from various greeting cards and late-night specials.

“Uh, yeah. Phil. _Philll_. My boyfriend, my uh, sexytimes friend. I was thinking, that, maybe, if you want…”

“You do know this day only has so few hours left?” Phil trailed his hand gently up and down his arm, and Clint found it immensely comforting. He knew Phil did the gesture on purpose.

“I’m not very good at speeches, or just anything with feelings. So bear with me for a bit.” He took a steadying breath. “I know we’ve been together for kind of a while and life isn’t all hot dates and romance all the time anymore but I want you to know there is nobody I’d rather do it with than you.” He couldn’t help but grin wide to mirror Phil’s own expression. “Also, you make me so happy it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“You are the most ridiculous man.” Phil cupped his jaw and leaned his forehead in to just brush Clint’s. “And I’m so ridiculously in love.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Clint. Its kind of _embarrassing_.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

Clint closed the gap between them, capturing Phil’s mouth with his own, smiling too much to properly kiss him but wanting to anyways.

They didn’t even notice when the camera flash went off.

 

*

 

_“Amphibian Love!: How a Frog Lead Two Strangers to a Steamy Kiss!”_

“That is wrong on so many levels. One, we’re not strangers. Two, those frogs had _nothing_ to do with the situation.”

Phil continued to clip out the gossip mag article and paste it in his ‘Avengers Doing Stupid Shit’ scrapbook. Clint snatched it from him before he finished.

“You should really change this title to ‘Clint doing shit’ because at least half these articles are my fault.”

“Oh no, I have a separate book for that.”

“Should I be concerned, Phil?” He draped himself across Phil’s shoulders, grinning like a maniac. “You have some secret files on me?”

“They’re not that secret.” He turned around and pulled Clint closer. “And remember ‘ _embarrassingly in love’_. Makes people do strange things.”

“Well than I’m the strangest of all.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because all I want to do, even with half the team in the next room, is rip off your suit with my teeth and remind your body what ‘ _steamy’_ really means.” Phil’s eyebrows shot up.

“Let’s aim for a bedroom this time, okay?” Clint’s hands were already tugging at his tie. “Pretty sure Stark threated to lock us out of the mansion if he found us naked in his kitchen again.”

“The only thing I care about right now is getting those pants off of you.”

Phil caught his hand before it could sneak any lower in his waistband. His eyes were dark and his lips curled up in a smile. “My bedroom or yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
